Thief in the Night
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: Change is the worst offender. It brings out the bad in all of us. Edge/OC, Christian/OC, Ted/OC.
1. MacKenzie

**A/N: This will be... the greatest story ever written. I promise you that. After all, it's about Ledgeacy.**

Newton's Third Law states that with every action, there is always an equal and opposite reaction.

It was something we all tried to avoid. But our resistance is what drove us to destruction.

We were the actions. We were the reactions.

We wanted to stop Newton's Third Law, not become it.

No one told us that was inevitable.

* * *

There's a certain chain you start getting around your ankle when you've been with someone for over five years. It wasn't exactly a ball and chain just yet... but dead weight. It was nagging, it was annoyance, it was every little quirk he had being the straw that broke the camel's back.

I didn't hate him. I just couldn't stand him anymore.

But it was love that kept me there. Really.

People don't believe in love. They think it's some made up Hallmark myth that drives people to buy cheap cards on Valentine's Day. But I'm a full believer in love. It's out there, it's another side to reality.

If I didn't believe in love, I wouldn't have anything else.

We were falling apart physically.

It was emotion that kept us from cracking.

* * *

"I'm quitting."

I couldn't see his eyes, and frankly, I didn't want to. The hotel was dark, except for the red light that flashed in the window every few seconds. We must've been near a cell tower, or something. That, or we were about to get abducted by aliens.

Which I wouldn't have minded, since this was going to be awkward anyway.

He shifted. Scratched his arm. His nails grazed my skin. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm leaving. For good."

He sighed, and his eyes were closed. That much I could tell. He only sighed like that when he was half asleep. "This isn't one of your many haphazard ideas, is it?"

"No, _Jericho_, it isn't." I sighed too. My whole back hurt. "I'm just... tired."

"Of this?" His foot hit my leg. "How could you be?"

"I am, Adam." I turned on my side, so my face was near his jaw. I could feel his hair against my ear. "I love this—all of this—but I'm rundown. I need to leave. I don't want to start resenting this job."

"We won't see each other."

"We don't see each other now."

He waited a beat. "So is this what you really want to do?"

"It isn't what I want to do." I shrugged. "It's just what I need to do."

He turned his head and opened his eyes slowly. "You really want to leave me with all those beautiful divas?"

"What beautiful divas?"

He smiled for a minute, but his brows fell. "I want you to do what makes you happy."

I didn't say anything. We always communicated better without words.

He sighed and clapped his hand over my covered thigh. "I just wish you wouldn't do something so drastic."

"I can't take that much time off for a vacation. I need to actually leave. To clear my head. Try something new."

"Do you think Vince will just take you back?"

"If he took Jeff back, he'll take anyone."

Adam's lids dropped, lashes against his cheeks. He was looking down, away from me. I never liked it when he wouldn't keep eye contact.

I rubbed his arm. "We'll see each other when you get home."

"For two days," he said monotonously.

"And I'll cook you something."

He snorted, cheek denting. Eyes lifted to smile at me.

I pushed him. "Or... order you something."

"Will you be taking care of our children, too?"

"Frisco will be fed. And played with."

He smiled again, or tried, since it melted away. His eyes were searching my face. "I'm going to miss you."

I ran my palm down his face. He hadn't shaved in a week. "The time we spend together will be the best of our lives."

"I enjoy your company as is."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." I put my cheek against his shoulder. "We've been together, on the road, for five years—working together for more than that. It's time for a change."

"What if I don't want it?"

"I don't want it, either," I said quietly. "I just need it."

He sighed.

I rubbed the inside of his forearm, fingertips over his tattoo.

_Rise Above_.

How fitting.

"What about your stable?"

"Becky and Kait can just be a tag team for now, I guess. Or they'll keep it strong and look for another member to take my place. Vince has some wild idea to bring Nattie into the picture but—"

"_Vince_?" He sat up, knocking me back. "You already talked to him?"

"_Ow­_—"

"MacKenzie, you already _talked_ to him?" He turned his upper half, brow creased. "You talked to him before you talked to _me_?"

"I needed his permission. I don't need yours."

His face softened.

I hated it when I hurt him. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was a knife in the heart. Someone kicking a dog. "Babe, I didn't mean—"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." He threw the covers back. "How long?"

I grabbed his arm before he could get out of bed. "A week. Maybe two. I swear, babe."

"Why? What started it? And why didn't you confront me?"

"Because it wasn't your fault! Fucking Eve botched her finisher and nearly snapped my neck off. That's when I realized that I couldn't do this anymore—every match is a death sentence. We're carrying the Women's Division. Without us, they wouldn't do anything except run around in bathing suits."

"That's a bad thing?"

I punched his shoulder. "_Yes_, it's a bad thing. It makes girls of all ages think that if they get skinny and act stupid that they'll be able to be a diva one day."

"You're speaking diva, though, babe. You're a wrestler."

"I _know_, but I'm _classified_ as a diva. And it's degrading to know that I'm in the same category as Barbie Blank."

"Can you get a disease that way?" He dodged my next swing, laughing.

I frowned slightly, leaning my forehead between his shoulder blades. His back was hot. "You won't resent me for this, will you?"

"I can't hear you, babe."

"I said, you won't resent me for this, will you?"

"For leaving because you're burnt out? No. For leaving because you're weak? Yes."

I lifted my head slightly, chin to his shoulder. "You think I'm leaving because I can't handle it?"

"No. But if that's why you're really leaving, I'm going to be disappointed."

"It's not. I just need to get away."

"From me?"

"Of course not." I smiled against his skin, punching him in the lower back. "Fucking retard."

"_Jesus_, I'm going to have a bruise there."

"At least you'll have a part of me wherever you go."

He turned his head into my temple. I could feel him smiling. "That was lame."

"I know. I'll try harder next time."

His lips brushed my hair, smacking hard kisses. "I'm going to miss that."

"What, my lameness?"

"Everything." One more kiss. "Everything."

"I'll be back," I whispered, my hand touching where I had just punched him.

"You better be. How can I be Rated R without my woman?"

* * *

It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

No one thought it was going change everything.

And we all know change doesn't come alone. It comes with doubt, betrayal, regret...

It sneaks in like a thief and leaves us with nothing.

But right then, I knew I had to leave.

I just didn't know the destruction it was going to cause.

**A/N: I told you, man. Fucking greaaaaaat. And it'll only get better. Review.**


	2. Risk

**A/N: Um... So 80 some odd people read this but only two reviewed. Just because it's not a funny Ledgeacy story doesn't mean you don't have to review! So please do. Get ready for awesomeness, botches.**

"You're _what_?"

I always hated being the bearer of bad news. Really. I did it with my parents, passing messages between the two because they didn't sleep in the same bed anymore. Ever since then, it's always been hard for me to come right out and say what I want to say.

But for some reason, I couldn't stop saying this.

"I'm quitting."

Kaitlyn had this look on her face of complete incomprehension. "Quitting... smoking?"

"Quitting quitting. Work quitting."

"HOW CAN YOU JUST QUIT?"

"I... am. I have to. For my health."

Becky seemed a little... _angrier_. "For your _health_? So you're quitting because you can't handle it anymore."

"Becky, you know I can handle it. I just can't deal with shitty wrestling anymore."

"What, and we can?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I can't keep juggling my life."

"Mack, if _you_ leave, it'll just give girls like Barbie and Eve more license to join the WWE! It'll give more air time to Maria, more title opportunities to Michelle. You can't just _leave_."

And then I realized that she wasn't angry.

She was hurt.

The divas were just an excuse—we all liked to beat around the bush, I guess.

"Guys... I'm not _retiring_. I'm just... taking a break. Trying out a life that doesn't require Red Eye flights and waking up at six in the morning to work out."

"How _boring_."

"It sounds _relaxing_." I rubbed the back of my neck. It seemed to always hurt lately. "And right now, I need to relax. I do."

Kaitlyn and Becky shared a glance, something we all did when we couldn't find the right words.

"When's your last match?" Kait asked tiredly.

"Tonight, against Melina."

They both sighed and covered their faces.

"You guys will get along without me."

"_How_? We're a stable."

"I think they're bringing someone in."

Becky looked up. "_Who_?"

"Someone good, don't worry. They might bring Nattie back from ECW, but that would mean she'd have to leave the Hart Dynasty and I don't know how cool she is with that."

"And if Nattie can't do it?"

"They might turn Melina, I guess. There really isn't anyone else on Smackdown."

"They just better not turn Maria heel so she can join us."

Kait groaned loudly and knocked her head against the table.

"My thoughts exactly." Becky glanced at me again. "How can you leave us?"

"I'm not _leaving_ you. I'm leaving the company."

"We're _apart_ of the company."

"If I could stay and not have to do anything for the next six months, then I would. But I can't. I have to leave. I'll go insane if I don't."

She shook her head. "I think you're making a mistake."

"Maybe I am." I shrugged. "But it's a risk I'm going to have to take."

"Why can't you just take a risk and stay?"

"Because I know I'll end up hating this job. And I can't deal with that."

Becky just looked at me, kind of like she wanted to kill me, but also like she was thinking really hard about what I said. But before she could open her mouth, her iPhone started buzzing on the table, Metalingus blasting out of it.

I grinned. "I like that Adam's theme is your ringtone."

Becky laughed, standing up as she checked the screen. Her eyes were a little distant, her smile fading away. "It's, um, Cody. I'll... I'll be right back."

I watched her as she walked toward the exit, phone already pressed to her ear. She was saying no repeatedly as she pushed outside.

"He's getting worse," Kaitlyn said quietly.

I glanced over at her. The coffee in front of me was getting cold. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How does he think he can wrestle under those circumstances?"

"There's nothing in the wellness policy about drinking."

"I know, but when you're _never_ sober, it's kinda hard to work."

"Well, maybe he should take some time off, too." She gave me a pointed look.

I sighed. "Kait, I don't _want _to leave. I just have to."

"How does that even make sense?"

"It just _does_, okay?" I was sick of explaining myself. Of course, I never said that.

Kait didn't blink. "You're taking the easy way out."

"I am _not_—"

"Is it trouble with Adam?"

"_What_? No!"

"Then what _is_ it?"

"This whole scene!" I gestured wildly. "Sitting in a cold, empty room with cold coffee, _listening _to Becky fight with Cody, _listening_ to you dodge the M word with Jay, _listening_ to Adam's jaw click every time he eats any stupid fucking thing—"

"So it _is_ Adam?"

"I—What?"

"You're sick of being with us. You're sick of being with your _friends_."

"NO! I'm sick of being in this room. I'm sick of waiting for my script, I'm sick of training with girls who can't even do their own _make-up_, let alone call their own matches. I'm sick of waking up in the morning and not being able to sit up because Maria or Eve or McCool landed on my spine because of a botched move."

Kait drummed her fingers against the table.

Becky was yelling.

I put my head down. "I'm sick of this life. And I don't want to be."

"Then suck it up."

"I can't ignore this. I can't bury it away. It'll just grow and become resentment. I can't stand to think I'd actually resent this job, but it's coming close to it. I just—"

Jay screeched the chair from the table behind Kait over to us, straddling it with his arms folded on the back. "Becky's crying outside. You guys gonna go check on her?"

I paused. "Is she still talking to Cody?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't talk to me."

Kait sighed. "She might just need to be alone."

"Why doesn't she just break up with him?" Jay asked. "I know it's a stretch because she's head over heels with the guy, but he makes her cry more than laugh."

I shrugged, looking at Kait. She just rolled her eyes and scrolled her phone to pass the time.

Jay put his arm on the back of her chair. "Hey, we're going up to Canada tomorrow."

"_What_?"

"Yeah. Family wants to meet you."

Kait grimaced. "_Why_?"

"Because we're pretty serious, Kait. And they want to meet you before we—"

"Did you know Mack's quitting?"

Jay turned his head, mouth still open from his previous thought, and stared at me. "You are?"

"Adam hasn't talked to you?"

"No, but he's been moping around. Now it makes sense."

"He's been _moping around_?"

Jay flapped his hand. "Whatever. Why are you quitting?"

"I need to get away from all this."

He blinked. "Oh. When do you leave?"

"Tonight's my last match."

"Bummer." He turned back to Kait. "So we have to catch a plane by eight tomorrow morning. And I have to bake a pie. Or something. I don't know, my mom didn't get specific but I think she's knitting you a sweater, too, so be nice and—"

"I'm gonna go check on Becky," Kait said quickly, sliding away from Jay.

Jay watched her go, sighing. "I sometimes thinks she secretly hates me."

"I think she secretly hates everyone."

He sighed again. "But I love her. A lot."

"I know you do, Jay."

He looked at me, rapping his knuckles against the table. "I want to marry her."

"I know you do, Jay."

"Should I... ask her to?"

"Right now?"

He shrugged, turning toward me. "No, but... soon. By the end of the year."

He looked really stressed. His eyes were all puffy and dark, his cheeks sunken in. His eyes always lost their sparkle when Kait left the room.

"Take the risk." I rubbed his hair. "Go for it."

He finally smiled. "Yeah. What do I have to lose?"

I didn't. "Everything."

* * *

Risk makes life more interesting.

If only we knew then what we know now.

We might've been able to stop ourselves from total destruction.

**A/N: WOO ANGST. It'll get happy. Maybe. Review.**


	3. For Now

**A/N: I wrote about four chapters for this one and I hate each of them. The greatest story of the twenty-first century can't have hated chapters. And by the way, REVIEW! I get hundreds of hits, no reviews.**

I punched the back of Chris Jericho's head.

"OW! What the _fuck_—Oh, it's just you." He punched my shoulder. The only guy who willingly hit every girl that came into contact with him because he didn't believe in the whole guys can't hit girls thing. "Why are you leaving me?"

"Because you punch me, for one." I rolled my shoulder. "Fuck you. _Ow_."

"You punched me in the back of the _head_." He rubbed his hair, fluffing the short strands. "And besides, what did you want me to do? Kiss both your cheeks?"

"It's what gay men generally do."

He went to slap at me, but I dodged it. The bastard was quicker though (probably because of his… how do you say… _lack of height_) and had me in a full nelson in seconds.

"Call me gay again!"

"You're gay!"

He tightened his grip, and I have to say, although the man wears lifts, his arms are fully functional. I could feel the back of my neck getting hot because he was basically cutting off my circulation.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I bit his finger.

"OW!" He spun away from me, shaking his hand. "I think you made me bleed!"

"You deserve it, Jericho." I scrubbed at my nape. "Jesus, why didn't you just snap my head off?"

"I keep asking myself that."

He looked so serious, I couldn't help but laugh. "Love you, Chris."

"I actually hate you." He sighed. "But I will miss you."

"Oh, quit being such a little bitch."

"Don't you have a match to lose somewhere?"

I sighed, pushing my hands into my sweatshirt pockets. (Or Adam's sweatshirt.) (Actually, I don't remember.) "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, get out of here, then. I know how long it takes to make your face look presentable."

"It's my hair that's the disaster." See, my hair has this power to just... _go everywhere_ no matter what I do with it. Everyone tells me it's because I dye it too much, and that's probably true, but _shh_, don't tell them… "Got any pomade?"

"Sorry, I used an entire canister on my own hair this morning."

"At least you know you look retarded." I pushed at a few strands and they just ended up sticking straight into the air. "But then again, so do I..."

"No, no, just work with it." He moved forward and pushed his fingers back through it, winging them out. My hair fell against my shoulders messily, but a little more... acceptable. "See? Looks better already."

I just blinked at him. "And you say you're not gay."

"I'm not. I just have magic fingers."

"I'm sure Batista has felt their wrath."

Jericho's mouth got all tiny, which meant he was pissed. "You know, if I _was_ gay, which I'm not, but if I _was_, come on! I have more taste than that."

"I don't know... You had that little stint with Bar—"

"Don't bring that up," he said quickly.

"I'm just saying, you hit one half of that train wreck relationship, you might as well get the whole bang for your buck."

"You're incorrigible."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Bang for your loonie."

Chris looked away to hide his smile. "How do you know what a loonie is?"

"Chris, I'm banging a Canadian."

"For loonies?"

"I hate you." I turned away. "I'm going to get ready for my last match ever."

"For now."

I nodded. "Right. For now."

Chris punched my spine. (What the fuck was wrong with him?) "Adam says there's talk of a surprise party in your hotel room afterward?"

"There is?"

He blinked. Then grinned. "Oh. Uh. Surprise."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a loonie."

"HA! That's funny." But he stopped smiling. "Hey, I'm worth more than a dollar!"

* * *

"I can't believe Chris ruined your surprise."

"I can't believe you trusted Chris with a secret." I swallowed thickly. The hotel room was hot and I might've been drunk. "You know how gay men are."

"With their _mouths_," Jay slurred, and then he pushed me. "You're a fucking slut, you know that? Why do you have to leave _now_?"

Kait came up too, swinging her fist into my arm. "Yeah, you stupid bitch!"

"Because everyone _hits me_!" I punched Adam in the stomach.

"OW! Jesus _Christ_, what did I do?"

"I don't know. You let people push me around."

"So? You can take care of yourself!"

"But you're my _boyfriend_. Beat Jay up."

Adam just blinked at me before he turned, nodding at Randy, who'd just come through the door.

I screamed.

What? I missed him. Sue me.

Randy's eyebrows shot up as I nearly tackled him. He looked at Adam. "Does she scream like this for you?"

"Actually—"

"Shut it, Adam." My feet were off the ground. "I love you, Randy. Where's your less-powerful-than-my-stable stable?"

"Watch your mouth." He put me down. "And Cody's crawling his way here. Ted flew home."

"Fuck Ted. He hates me anyway." I wasn't smiling anymore. "How bad is he?"

Randy sighed. I both loved and hated that he knew what I was talking about. "I don't know. Flights make him jittery so he drinks because of that, and he was already wasted so... pretty bad."

I covered my face. "He's a fucking idiot."

"Who is?"

Randy and I both looked over at Becky, who seemed completely bushed. "No one," we said quickly.

Becky lifted her tired eyes to Randy. "Where is he?"

"In the hallway."

Becky ran her hand through her hair. "On the floor?"

"He was crawling the last time I saw him."

She let out a noise that sounded like a laugh and a sigh. So she turned to me and said, "I'm gonna go back to my room. I'm really tired."

"But, Becky—"

"I'll see you... when I see you, I guess." She gave me a weak hug. "We're gonna miss you."

"Becky—"

"Night, guys." And then she walked off, dropping her cup onto the table near the door before she left.

I was going to go after her, because _what the fuck_ this was my last night! How could she just leave me like that? I wouldn't see her for god knows how long, and she leaves because she's _tired_?

But then black hair hit the bottom of the door frame and I knew why she'd made a quick getaway.

I rolled my eyes and went over there, grabbing his arm. "Rhodes. Get your fucking ass up."

"Where's Becky," he mumbled.

"No fucking clue. Get up, I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to Becky." He was on his knees now, and he just slipped forward, pressing his forehead against the carpet. "I need to talk to her."

"Not like this. Get _up_."

He made a low noise, but slung his arm over my shoulder as he slid to his feet. It was like walking with a two year old, honestly. He wouldn't move his legs so he just kinda got dragged out to the balcony with me.

The glass door slid closed and everything was quiet.

"I need to lie down," he breathed, and collapsed in on himself again, curling up into a ball on the ground.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that, right?"

Cody glared at me drunkenly, his head hitting the floor again. "Fuck you."

"Listen. I know you think you're super cool now, but look what happened to Scott Hall. Do you want to look like Scott Hall?"

"I don't want a lecture," he stated loudly, eyes closed, brows furrowed.

"Well too fucking bad, because you're getting one." Someone left a pack of cigarettes on the table, so I picked one up and lit it. "You're twenty-four years old, Cody. I did this when I was sixteen."

"Shut _up_," he whined.

"Do you see what you're doing to yourself? You're lying on the balcony of some hotel that's had a _million_ people touch this floor. With their _feet_."

"Get over it."

"You get over yourself. Do you see what you're doing to your friends?"

"Stop _talking_." He pushed himself up, leaning against the door. He closed his eyes again. "Just let me sleep."

"Do you see what it's doing to Becky?"

His eyes shot open. He wasn't looking at me, though, he was looking at his knees. The stupid fuck probably couldn't even lift his head.

"You're ruining her life, idiot. Sober up and say you're sorry for being a dick."

Cody still wouldn't look at me, but his eyes met his reflection in the glass.

"And then bring her back to my party so we can spend our last night _together_ instead of her crying in her hotel room."

It was my turn to stare at something else. The skyline was pretty, but I had no idea what city we were in.

I felt him standing next to me.

"Can I have a drag of that?" He took the cigarette from me before I even answered. I could hear the paper burn away. "What room is she in?"

"Three-thirteen."

"Okay." He tossed the cigarette off the balcony, steadying himself against the door. "Is she really crying?"

"She always does." I glanced up at him. "Make her stop."

He rolled his eyes, not at the _idea_, but at me, and went inside.

I followed him a second later, and bumped into Adam's chest.

"Where were you?" he asked. Then he made a face. "You've been smoking again, haven't you?"

"I was holding an intervention. It was necessary."

"We need to hold an intervention for that." He held me at arm's length. "I hate that smell. Drink something so I can't taste it."

"Who says you can kiss me?" I elbowed him, but he trapped me. "Jackass."

He kissed my temple. "You never told me where you were."

"Yes, I did. I said I was holding an intervention."

"Jeff's not here, whose intervention?"

But before I could answer, I felt a smile stretch across my face. So I just nodded my head at the doorway. "See for yourself."

Adam turned and watched Cody pull Becky back into the party, both tired looking, but smiling nonetheless. Cody put his arm around her and they melted into the room with everyone else.

Adam shook my side slightly. "You're a good friend."

"He needed to get his ass kicked."

"And you certainly know how to do that."

I put my arm around his waist, too. "You know, even though this is my last night as a professional wrestler—"

"For now."

I rolled my eyes. "For now... I'm just glad it ended this way."

Adam smiled. "Which way?"

"All of us together. And happy."

"Yeah." Adam nodded, but his eyes were darker. "For now."

**A/N: ANGST. Review.**


	4. Time Bomb

**A/N: It's been a while, folks. I apologize. One should never be without Ledgeacy for so long.**

_MacKenzie_

His hug was worse than the plane ride.

I hated flying alone, I really did. If I was going to die, I'd rather it be with someone that could deal with my bullshit. Being alone meant I was going to _die_ alone, and no one wants to hear about that on their five hour flight home.

The old lady was pissed she couldn't knit, so I had to distract her somehow.

"And Adam... that's his name. Adam." I made a face. Not because I didn't like his name but because I had to do something to keep the tears from falling. "He was so... Okay, he's usually calmer than me. The rational one. He went to college and got smart while I tried to balance training and two part-time jobs at the same time, and—"

She wasn't listening.

It didn't really matter, though, because I kept talking.

If I didn't, I would cry.

Or the plane would go down.

* * *

_Adam_

"You're quiet."

Six hours in a car with two Canadians that, if you put their brains _together_, did not form a completely sound human being.

"You guys are just loud."

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Jay mashed his way into the front to spin the volume button to the max, and his bottle neck hit my ear.

So it wasn't just Bonnie Tyler that was making my head ring.

"How do you guys think Kait and Becky are doing?" Jericho looked in the rear-view mirror, adjusting it like he knew what that would do. "I can't see their car anymore."

"I bet it's weird, just the two of them."

They were baiting me.

I didn't want to talk about it.

Jay cleared his throat (loudly, I might add, since I could actually _hear it _over the shrill of Total Eclipse of the Heart). "Mack leave today?"

I didn't answer.

I'd just blame the music later.

* * *

_MacKenzie_

"See, Jay _really_ loves cats, and Adam's allergic, so whenever we had to book a hotel room, Adam would just stay with me because Jay liked to smuggle Felix in sometimes—Oh, Felix is his cat—and then one night Adam and I were just talking about something and then all of a sudden we were—"

She'd put headphones on.

I guess no one wanted to hear my life's story.

But if words stopped flowing, I'd have nothing else to do.

Except think.

And believe me, I'd rather babble than let my brain wander.

* * *

_Adam_

Eight hours.

I told them we should've taken a plane.

But if we took a plane, we couldn't stop to eat at those seedy diners Chris loves so much.

The seat was ripped, and Kait made me sit between her and Jay because she didn't want him to talk about anything related to spending the rest of eternity together.

Even Jay could talk over the Berlin wall.

"Kait, my mom wants to know—"

She was good at changing the subject. "Look at that cloud! Doesn't it look like a cat?"

Poor choice of words.

Jay was in my lap now, face pressed against the smudged window. "WHERE?"

I just wanted coffee.

Oh, and my girlfriend.

Becky hit my shin under the table. She didn't say a word, but I knew what she was asking.

"I'm fine," I said tiredly.

"We're not."

I frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Becky nodded at Kait. "We're miserable without her. Stop pretending."

"I'm not pretending."

I was just a liar.

* * *

_MacKenzie_

I felt like Forest Gump.

"So then Eve—she's a diva—she landed on my neck because she's never done her finisher before... actually, she's never even _wrestled_ before, so I had no idea why she was fighting me for the number one contender—"

The old lady took her headphones off.

"But _anyway_, she landed on my neck and that's when I decided that I just couldn't do it anymore. So as much as it hurt, I packed up and left."

The woman glanced at me. "But what about your boyfriend?"

She'd been listening to whole time.

And even though I spilled my heart out to her—gave her every last _detail_—she still questioned my logic.

The seatbelt light came on.

Please let the plane crash.

* * *

_Adam_

My own room. I don't think I've had my own room the entire span of my career. It was always someone: Mack, Chris, Jay, Terry, Amy...

But I opened the door and saw the King size bed made up with just one chocolate on the pillow.

Chris insisted we at least get adjoining rooms—just in case I got _scared_ during the night.

I fell back onto the mattress and just stared at the ceiling.

I wasn't scared.

Just alone.

* * *

_MacKenzie_

The house was dark.

He always liked to turn the lights off. I had no fucking idea why, but it always bugged me. Now I wished I could stay in the dark forever, because it was the only thing that I still had of him.

He would be home on Wednesday.

It was a mantra. It was a curse.

Wishful thinking.

The house was always too cold, and full of furniture he never sat in.

He would be home on Wednesday.

It was like living in a museum.

I just hoped I wouldn't be pushed back into the shadows with the rest of this stuff.

* * *

_Adam_

The phone was ringing. It was in my hand before I even opened my eyes.

"Hello?"

There was silence.

I knew it was her.

"I'm here," she said quietly.

Her voice.

"I know."

But I didn't.

I just wished she was.

* * *

_MacKenzie_

There was so much to be said, but the phone blinked two hours and twenty minutes and we'd only said three words.

"I have to get ready for the show," he said, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I loved him, but I couldn't take the pressure.

"Be careful."

I meant stay away from the divas.

"I will be."

He meant he'd try.

We were apart for nine hours and already we were imploding.

"I love you."

He meant it.

The bomb stopped ticking.

"I love you, too."

So did I.

The countdown reset.

And then I cried when he hung up.

Because I knew he was crying, too.

We were safe.

If only for a while.

**A/N: It will get LESS EMO I SWEAR TO EDGE. Or maybe it won't. Review.**


	5. Empty Bed

**A/N: All right, Ledgeacy! I wrote about sixteen chapters for this one, and I didn't like any of them. So let's hope this one works out, yeah? By the way, fucking review. I don't want to get 400 hits and then get two reviews. **

_MacKenzie_

He went to Iraq. He had a choice—a week off, or Iraq. And he chose Iraq.

Am I being a bitch? Probably. But I hadn't seen him in _three weeks_. First it was Germany. Then France. Then the UK. So he comes back to the States to do one house show before he gets shipped off to the fucking Middle East.

I didn't want to say I was lonely, but for fuck's sake.

I did enjoy the whole "not-showering-not-picking-up-after-myself" phase I was going through, though. If I wanted to smoke weed, I could do it, and then eat four slices of pizza and not have to worry about paying a fine or doing crunches. If I didn't want to take a shower, _I didn't_.

But then my sister came to town, and I was still picking up empty take-out containers off the ground when the doorbell rang.

Ah, Samantha. What a lovely fucking sister she was.

"Well, this is... nice." She sniffed around like my mother did, holding her purse like I lived in the fucking ghetto. She opened a door without asking, looking at all the coats Adam and I never wore. "It's certainly bigger than—"

"Don't talk about him."

She glanced at me and shut the door, going around the foyer, her heels clicking like she didn't know how to walk in them. "It's... very cold in here."

"He runs the AC nonstop."

"Is he home?"

Way to rub it in, bitch.

"No. He's in Iraq, remember?"

"Ah, yeah. You mentioned... _That_." She crossed her arms and turned toward me, eyes frowning, almost with pity. "You're not even dressed yet."

I looked down at myself. "Yes, I am."

"Oh." She clucked her tongue. "Guess we're going somewhere... _casual_, then?"

I wonder if she'd noticed if I was driving out to the middle of nowhere to leave her for dead...

"Something like that."

* * *

_Adam_

I was the one in the middle of the fucking war zone, but when she didn't answer her phone, I couldn't think of anything that didn't involve the police calling me to say she was dead.

"Hey."

I jumped and whipped around, frowning when Kaitlyn stared back at me. "What?"

She motioned to the room to our left, practically bursting with soldiers. "You gonna come sign some shit or are you just gonna act like an asshole?"

"I'm not acting like an asshole." I put my phone in my pocket. "I just wanted to see how she was holding up."

"Oh. How is she?"

Kaitlyn was the only one who spoke pronouns with me. Anyone else wouldn't have known who I was talking about.

"I don't know." I grabbed my phone through my jeans. "She didn't answer."

"Oh." She shifted. "Well, call Jay. He's probably still sleeping, but it's worth a shot."

"Nah, I'll... just wait for her to call me back."

"You look worried."

"I'm not worried. I'm sure she's fine."

After all, I was the one with the bad track record.

* * *

_MacKenzie_

She immediately wiped the rim of her mug with the handkerchief she kept in her purse.

I already wanted to stab myself in the eye.

See, usually, when we have these once a year meetings, Adam's with me, and he's the one keeping the conversation going, subtly punching me in the side whenever I zoned out.

Well, no one was punching me, so the potted plant two tables down from us had my full attention.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

I glanced back at her, and she looked pissed, but still so... _sympathetic_. Like, Oh, poor girl, she does so many drugs, no wonder her brain wanders... you're an absolute failure. "I was listening."

"Right. I asked you if you or Adam have discussed the marriage plans yet."

"Um..." What kind of question _is_ that? "Uh... No?"

Condescending again. But pity. "Well... have you guys made any arrangements? You've been together for five years now."

"And...?"

The waiter came over and refilled our cups. She glanced up at him and leaned over to whisper, "It's what you _do_, MacKenzie."

"Um... I tried to whole marriage scene. So did Adam. Twice."

"So?"

"So, we're not very good at it."

"But you never got married, remember?"

Please don't go there.

"Yeah, but... I mean—"

"Was that the reason?"

Oh, you stupid bitch...

"Was what the reason?"

"Was that the reason you cheated on him?"

_Bam_. There I was, not only zoning out, but slowly _dying_. The world was closing in. "Um, I didn't cheat on him. We weren't even really together when—"

"You guys were engaged. Don't play that card, MacKenzie. I don't care what you've said to reporters, I know the real story."

Her body was just an outline now. I wasn't even blinking.

"I don't really understand why you left him, actually. He was so handsome and polite and... well, _not _a cheater."

"Uh huh."

"I mean, Adam is so... _crass_. And so rude. The way he grabs you on _national television_..."

I fanned my face. I could feel the sweat run down the back of my neck.

"You were so much better off before." She sighed. "If I'd had him, I never would have let him go. Especially for someone like _Adam_."

I needed my food before I passed out. But I couldn't remember what I ordered. Probably something that would make me sick just looking at it.

She glanced up at me. "Have you kept in touch with him?"

I just blinked.

Does a murderer keep in touch with his victims?

* * *

_Adam_

"Okay, I really don't know _where you'd be_, but when you get home, just... I don't fucking know. Call me. Or something." I was about to hang up, but I put the phone back to my ear. "It's Adam. By the way."

I saw her three weeks ago.

Who knows if she'd even remember me with that brain of hers.

"I called Jay." Kait shook her head. "He kinda grumbled about time zones and then hung up when Felix came into the room."

I wanted to laugh.

"I swear to God, he's having an affair with the cats while I'm gone."

I only nodded, and dialed the house again.

She frowned slightly. "She's _fine_, dude. Just lighten up and come out with us."

The answering machine picked up again. "Uh... Nah." I hung up. "I just... want to stay here. Still kinda jet-lagged."

"Don't be a pussy." She grabbed my wrist. "Come on. Jericho's getting all dolled up and everything."

I smiled that time. "I guess I'll go. But I'm leaving the second Jericho gets out of hand."

"We're not reliving the Germany trip, don't worry. Besides, I think you get your hands cut off here for doing something like that."

"And what a horrible life Jericho would have without his _hands_..."

* * *

_MacKenzie_

I ordered an omelet with goat cheese and spinach. What the _fuck_ possessed me to order that, especially on a trip with my sister? I should've known she was going to make me sick.

From now on, I'm getting cereal.

She had _one _pancake, with three strawberries on top.

I was half done with my food when she took her first bite.

"I hope he's holding up all right."

I wanted to smash a vase over her head. "I'm sure he is."

"Does he travel with you guys?"

Maybe if I stabbed this enough, she'd accidentally put her hand under my fork. "Uh... not _personally_. But he's on the brand, yeah."

She looked up at me. "Is that why you left?"

I covered my eyes with one hand. "Um... No. I left because I was burnt out."

"You need to stop doing so many drugs," she clucked.

"Not _that _kind of burn-out." I rolled my eyes. "Idiot."

"Well, I don't know."

"I don't _hang_ with Jeff, remember?"

She shrugged, cutting her food into tiny pieces, all exactly the same size.

I tried eating again.

"Maybe you should call him."

"_Why_, Samantha?" My fork hit my dish noisily. "Why would I call him?"

"It's rude to ignore him!"

"It's rude to fucking _cheat on him_!" I glanced around when I noticed people staring at me. I leaned toward her. "Trying to stay friends with him would just hurt him even more."

She shrugged. "Well, maybe you should leave Adam, then."

"And what? Go _crawling _back to him? 'Oh, please, take me back. I was an idiot for cheating with someone _ten times better than you_.''"

She shook her head, forking a small bite into her mouth. "He's not ten times better than him."

"Yeah, I cheated on him because Adam was _worse_ than he was."

"It was a moment of weakness." She motioned to the bus boy to refill her drink. "I'm sure he would understand if you just _explained_—"

"I don't want to explain! I'm perfectly fucking happy with Adam. There isn't a person in this fucking _world_ who could make me leave him. And if you don't shut your fucking mouth about _him_, I'll be happy to make sure your jaw's wired shut for the _rest of your life_."

I felt smug.

She was the verbal abuser.

I was the daughter who gave up college to become a wrestler.

And I was about to pull my finisher on her, but someone tugged my shirt.

I looked down at a pair of blue eyes. "Um... hello."

The little girl smiled at me. "I know who you are."

I glanced up at my sister. She was frowning. _Don't you dare tell that little girl off, MacKenzie._

So I smiled. "Do you want an autograph?"

But the girl frowned. "No. You're a mean person."

And then she just walked away.

I blinked a few times.

My sister was laughing. "Guess I'm not the only one who thinks that anymore!"

* * *

_Adam_

"Hello?"

I sat straight up. "Where the hell have you been?"

"My sister came to visit." She sounded so tired. "We went out to breakfast and she started complaining the second we sat down."

"The silverware was dirty."

"_And_ her coffee cup." She yawned. "Honestly, I can't understand how we're _related _sometimes. I practically roll around in dirt all day."

"Well, I certainly can't wait to come home to that."

"Shut up." She yawned again. "What are you up to?"

I looked at the alarm clock next to me. "It's three-thirty here."

"Why the hell are you calling me, then?"

I should've yelled at her for not picking up before. For not answering her cell phone, for making me leave thirty-six messages on the machine. "Just... wanted to hear your voice."

She smiled. I could tell. "I miss your voice, too."

I yawned this time. "Five more days."

"_Five_?" She opened a cupboard. "Jesus Christ, how am I going to survive?"

"With your sister there? I'm not sure."

"Oh, and _guess what_."

I closed my eyes briefly. "What?"

"She brought up _him_."

I could tell it bothered her still. Me? He was in the next room and I could care less. "Oh?"

"Yeah. For like... _five-sixths_ of the conversation."

"That precise, huh?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

I opened my eyes. "Well, what'd you say?"

"How I'm not a slut and that you're way better than he is."

"Ah. Facts."

"Yeah. And she was like, 'Well, maybe if you _apol_ogized, he would take you back.' And I was like, 'Oh, yeah, cuz I _really_ want him back.'"

I scoffed. "Nice impression."

"Thanks. She's a bitch." She opened the fridge. I think. Or the freezer. "But anyway. Yeah. She always has to bring him up, like he's coming back. Like he's _Jesus_."

"He kinda looks like Jesus..."

"Not the point." She opened a bottle, the popping noise loud. "And... like for fuck's sake, she can't ever be like, 'Oh, I'm happy you and Adam are still going strong.' No, it's 'Oh, you've been together for five years? You should get married! Cuz if you don't, you should go back to... _him_.'"

"_You_ talk about him like he's Jesus."

"I just _hate his name_. I hate the way it tastes in my mouth."

"You should probably get that checked out."

I could hear her drinking something. "Ugh, anyway. Enough about _her_ and... _him_."

"I was actually just thinking today how Kaitlyn's the only person who can speak pronoun with us."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. You say him once to Jay and he's lost."

"And you say her to Jericho and he automatically assumes it's someone he's slept with."

I smiled. "Yeah."

And then we were silent for a good minute.

She sighed. "I really miss you."

"Five days."

"You mentioned that."

I shrugged. "I'm counting down the minutes."

"I'm counting down the _seconds_."

"Well, I'm counting down the _milli_seconds."

"You really don't have a life without me, do you?"

I blinked and didn't laugh. "I don't."

She tried to, but it just made things awkward. "Five days."

"Don't copy me."

"Oh, shut up."

"I love you, Mack."

She sighed. "Are we hanging up?"

"We don't have to."

"Okay. Well, I love you, too."

I grinned. "Bye."

I could almost _hear_ her roll her eyes. "Asshole."

And then she hung up.

I looked over at the clock. I had to be up in two hours.

I sighed and rolled over.

As big of a heartless player every Hardy fan seems to make me out to be, I really hated that the other side of the bed was empty.

**A/N: Ah, so they have a past now. So they're _characters_ now. With shadows and everything! What a concept. The next chapter is going to be straight up Ledgeacy. I PROMISE. And this kinda wasn't emo... Well, maybe. I don't know. But you should review it, cuz… well, you all are kinda emo too! Review.**


	6. Sunshine

**A/N: Reviews were nice. Let's keep that up, shall we? **

Five days lasted longer than I ever expected. My sister was only verbally slitting my throat for the first two, but after she left, I just figured the time would fly by. It was going by _seconds_, the hand on the clock ticking _once_, _twice_... A minute seemed like a decade.

But finally, _finally_, I heard Jericho screaming in his house, and I knew they were home.

But Adam wasn't. I was waiting patiently, and my fucking sauce was boiling away on his clean stove, staining everything red. But he never opened the door.

Frisco was with me, tongue flapping (I bet I looked the same way). But another decade passed, then another, and we stayed by ourselves. He even made a little whining noise, and stopped panting.

Oh, and me, too.

I ended up on his computer, checking the time. Seven. Eight. Nine.

I ended up on the couch, glancing at my phone. Ten. Eleven. Twelve.

I ended up falling asleep. It was days in my dream, Adamless days, wandering around aimlessly while things grew out of the ground and the sky turned colors.

I woke up, and I had no idea why.

But the front door was open.

I sat up and looked around, rubbing my eyes.

And then he came in, tiredly dropping his stuff on the floor.

Neither of us knew what to do. He looked so run down, eyes shadowed under his baseball hat. But he smiled, despite his fatigue, and shut the door with his back.

"Hi," I said quietly.

He was stretching, joints snapping. "Were you sleeping?"

I yawned. "No."

He was next to me suddenly, falling on top of me. But I already had my arms up, waiting for him, and he sort of just collapsed into them. "It smells like you cooked something."

I nodded and looked at the clock. Two-thirty-four. "About... eight hours ago."

He moaned slightly, eyes already closed. "Four layovers."

I took off his hat for him. "How did Jericho get home before you?"

"Jericho went with Vince."

I blinked. "_Vinnie_?"

"Yeah. It was... yeah. Jericho made a bet that... Well, long story short Cena had to trade places with him."

"I bet Vince was happy about _that_."

"I know." He sighed. "Maybe Jericho will get the title now."

"Why would he... Oh. _Ew._" I smacked the back of his head, but really, I was just pulling him closer to me. I still couldn't believe he was real. "That's not funny."

He was laughing. "I think it is."

"You would."

He smiled against my neck. "How long was five days for you?"

I ran my fingers through his hair. "An eternity."

He nodded, and we were silent.

I yawned. "What about you?"

He was already half-asleep. "Longer than that."

* * *

We woke up because someone drove an ATV through the doors to our bedroom.

Surprisingly, neither of us did anything, like scream. We just laid there and turned into each other, trying to block out the buzzing engine with our hair.

"GET UP!"

He did donuts until we did.

I've had six thousand people tell me how cool it must be to live between Christian and Chris Jericho (Adam always got offended by that. "Oh, but it's not cool to live _in_ Edge's house. I get it."). I call shenanigans on anyone who thinks that.

Chris turned the ATV over and smashed into Adam's entertainer center.

Adam sounded like he wanted to cry, pressing his face into the pillow.

I was going to yell at both of them, mostly Chris, but I saw people in the pool (because, you know, Chris broke down the doors). "Uh... Adam?"

He'd had enough. "_What_?"

"There are people in the pool."

"People?" He leaned over me, frowning. "Oh. People we _know_."

"Still... Kinda baffling."

"I'm having a pool party!" Chris yelled, and tried to move, but his lower half was crushed beneath the four wheeler.

"Lost your sea legs, sailor?" I yawned. "I'm getting too old for this."

"You're the youngest in this room, I wouldn't talk." Adam sat up. "Chris, get out so we can get dressed."

"I'm kinda trapped. I'll cover my eyes, don't worry." Chris put his hands over his face, sliding his fingers apart slightly.

"You're peeking!"

"No, I'm not." His fingers slid apart a little more. "Your girlfriend's got a nice⎯"

"OUT, JERICHO!"

"_How_? I'm stuck under this thing!"

We looked up when Jay came squeaking into the room, soaking wet, flippers on his feet. A rubber dinosaur floaty was stuck around his waist. "Hey, guys. Gonna come enjoy the pool party?"

I blinked a few times. "You're wearing a snorkel."

He scoffed. "How _else_ am I gonna drink out of this coconut?"

I glanced over at Adam.

He just nodded. "Just imagine traveling with them."

"I'm losing feeling in my legs..."

"Oh, hey, your doors are broken!"

But I smiled. "You know what? I've missed you guys."

* * *

Jericho insisted on sitting in a wheelchair the rest of the day. He tried to make us get him drinks, but since we're all geniuses and ignored him instead, he took drastic measures and called up someone to help him.

"Ted's gonna be here in a few minutes," he said proudly.

Randy seemed to have woken up on the chair next to him, and he looked over, even though he was wearing sunglasses. "Ted's got a new wife."

I choked on my drink. "Uh... Have I been gone that long?"

"WHAT!" Kaitlyn looked up from the pool, pushing Jay back when he tried to flip her over. "When did this happen?"

"So, I walk into the show on Monday and start getting ready. Ted's nowhere to be found, and when I call him, he doesn't answer. He said he was gonna go 'check out the town' earlier, so I just assumed he got lost." He sat up and looked for him beer, glaring when he noticed it in Jericho's hand. "So, this motherfucker walks in ten minutes before the show starts, Vince is all up on his ass, and Ted just says, 'Sorry, I got married.'"

I take a sip of Adam's drink. "I'm not following, Alice."

"Apparently, he met some fucking broad at some... _store_ he walked into and all of a sudden he's hitched."

"This girl sounds amazing!"

"She's certainly talented. Course, Ted can fall in love at the drop of a hat, so..."

Jay lifted his googles. "So she dropped a hat?"

Kaitlyn glared at him and pushed his head under the water.

I looked up at Randy. "Have you met her?"

"Yeah. She's cute."

"Cute?"

"And young. He got all bent out of shape because I called him a pedophile, but I got to know her and she's definitely... intriguing."

"Uh oh! Legacy love triangle!"

"It's like I just _show up_ and the gay jokes start." Ted came in, dragging a tiny woman behind him. He came over and patted my head. "I miss you, sweetheart."

"Shut up, asshole." I punched his thigh. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"This is my wife, Sunny."

Jay exploded out of the water. "YOUR NAME IS SUNNY?"

She nodded. It looked like she was wearing Ted's shirt. "Yeah, that's my real name."

"MY NICKNAME IS SUNSHINE!"

Kaitlyn pushed him back into the deep end. "He has a mental problem. I'm Kaitlyn."

"I'm MacKenzie," I put in.

"I know you guys! You're the only thing keeping the Women's Division alive."

I winked at Ted. "She's in, Theodore."

"I concur!" Kaitlyn sat on Randy's lap, motioning to me. "But I think _I'm_ the one keeping it alive, since that bitch left."

"I didn't _leave. _I just... left."

"You're talking in Jay's language."

Sunny laughed. "What, retard?"

"I _like _this girl!"

Jay got out of the pool, crossing his arms defiantly. "I'm not a retard!"

"Sorry, but your first impression is that you're wearing a dinosaur floaty."

I nodded, looking at him. "Twenty bucks he's wearing that the next time you see him, too."

"Stop making fun of me!"

"I have to get my dry wit out before everyone leaves me again."

"It wouldn't be so hard to get out if you didn't let it dry," Chris offered.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Sunny nodded. "It's true. Right, Ted?"

"_Sunny_⎯"

"This girl is in, Ted." Kaitlyn nodded. "You know how to wrestle? I need a partner while she's away."

"I think I'm good. I don't know, though, ask Ted."

"_Sun_ny⎯"

"What? I can talk about my Christian Southern boy's monster⎯"

He covered her mouth.

Jay chuckled. "Well, shucks, you're cute and all, but Kaitlyn is my girlfriend. And besides, my real name is Jay, you don't have to call me⎯"

Randy lifted his leg and booted Jay into the water.

I sighed. "Honestly. I miss this."

"Then come back," Adam said quietly.

"I will. I promise."

I could _feel _him roll his eyes, but he put his arm around me anyway.

Chris nodded at Sunny. "Sunshine. Get me a drink. I didn't call you over here for nothing!"

Jay got out of the pool. "What kind, Chris?"

"He was talking to me," Sunny smiled. "What kind, Chris?"

"She called me a retard and _now _she takes my nickname?" Jay stormed into the house, dinosaur floaty getting him stuck in the doorway for a moment before he fell in.

I watched him disappear into the kitchen. "She's already made fun of Jay."

"_And _made two dirty jokes," Kaitlyn added.

I nodded at her. "Not bad for the first day. Now all you have to do is sleep with Randy and see Jericho completely naked and you'll already have covered as much ground as we have in our entire careers."

"That can be arranged," Randy and Jericho said simultaneously.

Ted's face turned red. "She'll pass on both, _thanks_."

Sunny grinned up at him. "We'll see about that."

"I love this girl!"

I nodded. "Me too. Sunny, welcome to the club."

* * *

It was nice to have someone else, someone so like us.

It was nice to have a little _sunshine_.

**A/N: OH MAN FOR THAT LAST SENTENCE. Sunny, I love you! We welcome you and Ted with open arms! (And in Jericho's case, open legs.) Review, assholes, or Jericho will sell you into slave labor!**


	7. Visitor

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while! I'm sorry. (Also, I don't know what this strike is about, but I assure you I will _not_ update that week solely because I have to get ready to go to WRESTLEMANIA 26 HOLLA)**

"You signed me up for _what_?"

I didn't hear his answer over the shower. So I stuck my head around the wall and he was already looking at me in the reflection of the mirror.

"An autograph signing for FCW," he enunciated, and bent down to brush his teeth. He came back up, mouth foaming. "Vince set this up months ago apparently."

"Okay." I hated getting out of the shower before I was supposed to. It was always so _cold_. "Well, he should do what he _always_ does and _get someone else_."

Adam was looking me straight in the eye when he garbled an exasperated response.

I frowned at him. "Say that again, Khali?"

He spit, resting his hands on the counter, gaze on me in the mirror. "I said that _he _said that whenever _I'm_ on injury, I still go to FCW. So just because you... took some time off doesn't mean you can just get out of this. It's your _job_."

"Take it easy, papa." I went back to my shower. "I _guess_ it's fine. But don't expect me to get into the ring! I'm not doing a goddamn thing except dressing like a slut, signing pictures and smiling for cameras."

"Yeah, yeah, me too."

I scrubbed at my hair. "Is it just us?"

"_What_?"

"Is it just _us_?"

"No." He turned on the sink─the water got a little colder. "Jay and Kaitlyn are coming, too. Look, it's a Ledgeacy and Edge and Christian reunion!"

"Jericho's not involved?"

"He's on signing suspension. I told you about the girl in Germany-"

"Yes, that's right! No need to reiterate!" I blinked at the soap slipping between my fingers. "So, it's just the four of us?"

"I think that's what I said."

I glared even though he couldn't see me. "Shut it."

But he was there suddenly, hair still wet, leaning against the corner in his towel. "We're going to Chris's afterward, though."

"Uh, do you _mind_?"

He rolled his eyes. "We didn't really get to celebrate Kait's birthday, and Sunny's was only a couple of days after that apparently, so Chris is throwing a bash for them tonight."

"Is Randy going to be there?"

Adam sighed. "Isn't he always?"

"Okay, I'll go then."

He just glared at me.

I blinked. "_What_? I don't get to see Randy."

"You don't get to see _me_ either."

"_Please_. I _live_ with you."

He kept glaring, and then he turned, disappearing.

I went after him slightly, not far enough to leave the spray of water though. "Oh, come _on_, you're seriously going to─AHH!" The water turned ice cold and I jumped a fucking foot away, turning to glare at him. "Don't do that!"

He grinned and flushed the toilet again.

"STOP! It's _cold_!"

"Get Randy to fix it," he said smugly, and headed to the bedroom.

I made sure to break his favorite cologne bottle before I went to get dressed.

* * *

"Did he have to invite the whole fucking company for this?" I'd been gone too long from all this commotion. Then I was thrust back into suddenly, surrounded by fans that wanted to fuck me and girls that wanted to be me, girls that hated me, guys that hated me. And then two hours later I was stuck in a smoky corner with Randy and Sunny. "And where the hell is Kaitlyn?"

Sunny was asleep against Randy's shoulder. It was so cute.

I shook my head. "She's going to outlive all of us, you know that right?"

Randy smiled. He looked a little buzzed. "She just turned nineteen. She's the luckiest out of all of us."

"Especially since she got Ted, the hottest one in Legacy."

He snorted, tipping his beer back. "I can get undressed right now and change your mind. You want that?"

Sunny stirred a little. "Did Randy just say he was getting naked?"

"He did, young one."

Sunny bent her head slightly, glancing up at him. "Well are you gonna do it or are you gonna do it?"

Randy laughed, throwing his arm around her. "I'm gonna steal this girl. Ted won't know what hit him."

"Where is my Teddy Bear?"

I met Randy's eyes. "Oh..."

"My God," he finished. He looked at Sunny. "You really call him that?"

"Yeah, he's so fucking adorable." She stood up and stretched, stumbling slightly. "Teddd! Come here, I want to grab your _ass_!"

Randy and I were alone for a moment, and we just stared at each other.

I put my feet in his lap. "I've had such a long day. I might split."

And then there was Kaitlyn, at her complete finest.

"W-What?" She swallowed and felt _onto_ my feet _in _Randy's lap, grinning up at him when he caught her. "Hey, stud. Wanna give me some advice?"

"On what?"

"Um, _ow_! Get off my feet!"

Kaitlyn glanced at me and smiled, waving weakly. "Hey. I saw you earlier." And then she turned back to Randy, putting her arms around his neck. Her drink was dripping onto his shoulder. "I need you to tell me what my dream means."

"My _feet─_"

Randy rolled his eyes and lifted Kaitlyn, letting me pull my legs back stiffly. He dropped her in place. "What's your dream?"

Kaitlyn glanced around, leaning toward him. "I had this dream... that _Jim Morrison _told me to put on a rock show."

Randy smiled at me. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. He said if I book them..." Her hand slid down. "They will _come─_"

"HEY! Don't touch that!"

"Touch what?" she asked dazedly. She put her head against his chest and didn't move.

Randy just put his chin on her hair, shrugging at me. "This is the good life, isn't it?"

"I'm just waiting for Jericho to─"

"LADIES!"

I glanced over just as Chris ripped his shirt off, throwing it behind him, directly onto Jay. He fell next to me, but I already had my hand up, pushing him away. "Don't even start, Chris."

"Show me your tits! For Kaitlyn's birthday! Happy birthday, Kaitlyn!"

I looked up at Adam, who was trying to get Jericho's sweaty shirt off Jay's head. "Don't Canadians know how to hold their liquor better?"

Adam rolled his eyes and pushed Chris off the couch, sitting in his place. "He drank about a case and a half of Molson and did about twenty shots with Drew."

I frowned at him. "Drew's here?"

Adam nodded. "Brought both Charlie _and _Ashley. They're around here somewhere."

"What a pimp."

Jay was still standing, glaring at Randy. "Why is my girlfriend in your lap?"

Randy lifted his hands in defense, but Kait started to slip off his legs, so he grabbed her quickly. "Don't worry, idiot, she's unconscious."

"_What_?" He sat next to him, pulling at Kaitlyn. "Hey, babe, wake up. Come on, now."

"She's drunk. She'll wake up when she needs to puke."

"Don't tell me what she's going to do! I know her better than_ you _do."

Randy rolled his eyes to me, standing up with his beer. "That's my queue to exit."

"No, don't leave!" Jericho stood up too, awkwardly close to him, and pointed at me. "She's gonna show us her tits for Kaitlyn's birthday."

The doorbell rang.

"That's _my _queue to exit." I climbed over Adam's knees, pushing past Jericho. "Who in the company _hasn't _showed up yet?"

Chris shrugged. "Vince?"

"Did you invite him?"

"Yeah, but he just laughed in my face."

I nodded, grabbing Randy's arm. "Here, I'm going to save you."

He followed me into the cool foyer, music and drunken laughter becoming muted. "I appreciate it."

"You know what would be really funny?"

"What?"

I turned and smiled at him, hand on the knob. "If Vince _did _show up."

And then I pulled the door open.

He was looking down, but when our eyes met, he just sort of... _stopped_. "Oh... Hi."

I felt Randy pause against my back. "That's not Vince."

"No." I could feel the bile rising in my throat. "But I fucking _wish it was_."

**A/N: OH DEAR. Review and I'll bake you a chocolate cake. (I already did! HA!) Who is it? Review, cocksuckers.**


	8. Like Us

**A/N: Yo, sorry. It's been a while. We meet the mystery mang now. And not the next chapter, but the next next chapter will actually have Ledgeacy in it. These are just filler chapters so you get the background of the mystery mang. By the way, to the anon reviewer Rachel.: Thank you. Your kind words made me feel so special. This is for you! **

Adam just sat there with this _amused_ look on his face.

I was absolutely _livid_.

"I mean, is Chris an _idiot_? Don't answer that." I swung around, my back to him, and knocked over a stack of his shirts. "He couldn't have honestly _invited_ him... The fucker probably crashed it. Probably because he _knew _I was there. Did he mention it to you? No, of course he wouldn't, he doesn't _talk_ to you..."

He leaned back, ankles crossed.

"I just wish I could _see_ what goes through his fucking mind. He tried to _hug me_! For Christ's sake, if Chris gave someone AIDS, do you think they'd want to _hug him_ afterward? Don't answer that either."

"MacKenzie, I know you're upset, but comparing him to AIDS is a little harsh, don't you think?"

"I could compare him to Haiti disaster but I think it's too soon for that."

"Yeah, you're right. Wait another year or so."

I still wanted to strangle someone (just not Adam) (I needed to find someone _fast_). "But honestly. He acted like he _belonged_. Like he was _supposed to be there_."

"He _is_ friends with half the people there─"

"Shut up, not the point!" I covered my eyes. I hadn't slept last night. Big surprise, I know. "I just want to kill him. I want him gone. Away. _Forever_."

"Why don't you get him fired?"

"Nah, I'm not _you_."

"Too soon, babe." He shook his head. "Too soon."

"I'm _sorry_." I stood up and tripped over one of his shoes. I was planning on just going into a different room to cool down, to collect my thoughts rationally so I didn't murder the handsome Canadian with me, but tripping gave me just the _slightest _pause that kept my mind reeling. So I whirled around and faced him. "He makes me physically sick. I didn't sleep last night, did you know that? No, you wouldn't, you slept all _night. _By the way, you need to see someone about your tossing and turning because even on a _good night _it's like I'm vacationing in Port Au Prince."

"Still too soon."

"Sorry. It's like I'm vacationing in...."

"Pompei?"

"What are you, an asshole? Anyway, I hate him."

"You mentioned that."

"I would write it _on the sky_ if I could."

"God, you're a poet."

"I _know_. I got it from _him_."

"You were a poet before you even met him."

"Shut up." I started piling everything up on my seat. I knew I was going to regret it when I wanted to sit down later. "If he has _any _brains, he'll just pack up and leave without as much as a goodbye. And if he has _any_ self-respect, he'd drive his car straight into the ocean and rid this world of─_What are you laughing at_?"

He just shook his head, tiny laughs slipping past his lips. "Nothing. It's just..."

"Just _what_? Is this situation _amusing _to you? Does my _pain_ get you _off_?"

"No. You're folding laundry."

I had one of his shirts in my hands. "WHY IS THAT─"

"You're just so _angry_, but there you are, folding shirts and shorts and─"

I threw it at his face. "Do it yourself then!"

"Hey, hey, I'm not complaining! I think it's cute."

"Fuck _off_."

He opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell went off. Our words were silenced as it chimed slowly, and we both turned, staring at the foyer.

"I've given up being Hazel." I kicked the basket. "If it's him, tell him I don't live here anymore."

"Like he'd buy _that_."

I grabbed his arm when he went past me. "No, no, you're right, that'd give him license to think I'm on the market again. Uh, tell... tell him I died. _No_! He'd make it his moment. Tell him you found out I was an alien─No, no, tell him Jay did, Jay's more of a detective than you are. Tell him Jay found out I was an extraterrestrial being from─"

"You're babbling."

I pushed his back. "Just tell him to go sit in traffic."

"Will do." He walked out easily. I hated how he could just _brush off_ shit like this.

I was silent, ear cocked. There were murmured voices. He was a room away from me but I couldn't hear a damn thing.

He came into the doorway, stopping short, sandals slapping against the floor.

I blinked at his tired expression. "Is he gone?"

But there he was, brown hair and young looking, the polar opposite of Adam. His hands were in his pockets, biting his stupid fucking lip.

Waiting for me to let him in.

(That's right. Adam didn't own this house─_I did_.)

I may have been plotting his death seconds prior, but I never really knew what to say whenever I _was_ around him. It was a lot easier to be cruel when you couldn't see facial expressions.

Adam sighed and lifted his hand to the couch, turning around to face him. His fingers slapped against his thigh resignedly. "Have a seat, man."

He looked over at the love seat, piled high with clothes, some already tossed into Adam's open suitcase on the floor. His hair fell into his face when he looked at me.

_Tell me to sit down_.

My mouth was set, but I motioned slightly, _just slightly_, with my head.

And he nodded at Adam. "Thanks."

I was already clearing a place to sit, Adam settled on the couch behind me. I twisted around to look at him, holding a pile of clothes. "You want these?"

Adam sniffed at them and I tossed them on the floor instead of in his luggage.

John tried to catch my eye as he sat down while I turned away, but I kept my gaze distant, the way I did when my parents used to yell at me.

When _he_ used to yell at me.

I almost tore the shirt I was holding in half.

"Hey, hey, I like that one!" Adam glared at me, checking the stretched finger marks on the collar. He sighed and threw it somewhere.

And then, there we were.

Adam and I, side by side, his arm not around my shoulders but on the back of the couch. We still fit together though, his foot resting on his knee so I could rest my hand on his thigh.

John looked pained.

_Good_.

They both pushed their hair back at the same time, mirror image, through the looking glass. John lifted his dark lashes straight at me.

"I wanted to apologize, first of all."

I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "I shouldn't have... Uh, barged in. Like this. And last night. Chris _did _invite me..."

That _bastard_.

"But I should've known what kind of... uh, _spectacle_ it would've cause if I'd accepted."

Adam's fingers touched my shoulder in a fidgeting way, scratching at the sofa material, fiddling with my hair. He kept quiet, though, letting us wage this war mano y mano.

John shrugged, sitting back, sliding his hands against his thighs. "I just thought it'd been long enough. You know? I thought─"

"You thought _wrong_," I gritted quietly.

John waited a beat before he nodded. "Yeah. You're right. But... I just needed to see for myself, you know? Test the waters."

I stiffened.

"_It's not that I don't love you, John, because I do, I'm just... feeling suffocated. I need to get out. Test the waters."_

I blinked, back in the living room. He was looking at me like I was either nuts or he was still in love with me.

Adam cleared his throat. "Look, I know this isn't really _between us, _but..."

John turned to him. There wasn't so much malice as... confusion. The "Why are you _talking_ to me?" kind.

Adam looked at me out of the corner of his eye briefly. "I just think that... you know, since she doesn't have to see you now that maybe you guys can start dealing with this."

"_Ew_!"

I didn't mean to act like a child, but that came out of fucking left field.

Adam's hand grabbed my shoulder subtly but fucking _tight_. "I mean, you're right. It's been five years. Almost five years. I know you and I were never really friends to begin with so we don't exactly need to make up, but I remember when I went through this with Matt and─"

John sat back. _Don't impress me with your knowledgeable experience of situations like this, it isn't becoming._

I could still read him. _Fuck_, I wanted him to die.

"─Amy, and believe me, when we finally did make up, we'd wasted five years of friendship. And I know it isn't exactly a _friendship_ between you two, but─"

I wasn't going to stop him. Fucking asshole threw me under the blue bus. (Wow, a Doors joke. See? I still have a sense of humor. A sense of wit. I just hate my life).

"─I just think, progressively, you two could go back to the way you were before. Well, not... not _completely_." He laughed awkwardly and finally _shut his fucking mouth_.

My nails dug into his thigh. An _I'm going to kill you later_ warning.

John was just blinking. "_Yeah_."

I closed my eyes. If the term _unbearable_ wasn't so vague, I'd totally rate this one a _ten_ on the unbearable scale.

Adam pursed his lips. "Thirsty?"

"No."

He nodded. "Well, I sure am. _Ow_, maybe I'm not." He looked at my hand digging into his skin. He shook his head. "Nope, I'm not."

John laced his fingers together. "Actually, Adam, if you don't mind me being completely honest..."

Adam shook his head.

"The sight of you makes me want to murder a handicapped child."

"Don't you dare bring Jay into this─"

Adam covered my mouth. "Ix-nay on the okes-jay."

I just glared at him and bit his ring finger.

He played it off well, his face tightening, teeth digging into his bottom lip. "Well, I guess I should go... do something else then."

He glanced at his finger when he stood up, giving me a mean look when he saw the blood. "I'm uh... gonna go... wash... the dog."

"Dog already got a bath, _babe_." I looked at John pointedly.

"Right. I meant... my car. Gotta go wash my car!" He turned to leave but he stopped, opening his mouth to say something to me. "...Yeah." And then he was gone.

Then something I can't quite explain washed over us. It was this tense calm─the kind that was fine with silence, but could suffocate you in a minute if you decided to use words to fill up the room.

But you know me─I liked to live life on the edge (pun intended).

"I fucking hate you."

John sighed and covered his face. "Completely irrational if you ask me, considering _I'm_ the victim here."

"That's _why_ I hate you. Stop making this about you five years _later_, it was _never _about you."

"Who'd you cheat on, MacKenzie? Who'd you devote two years of your life to only to _throw it away _because you caught the eye of some Canadian scumbag?"

"_Hey_. You watch your mouth in this house."

"I gave you _everything_," he hissed.

"And I gave _you_ everything. _This isn't just about you_. This is _all of us_."

"I─" John's fist clenched. "I didn't come here to _fight_."

"Oh, _right_, like you had _any_ rational thought back up this last minute trip out here."

"I came out here to _lose this_."

"Lose _what_? Stop speaking in metaphors!"

"This air! To lose this tension! _To lose this rage_."

"You're a fucking _poet_, you know that?" I stood up, but realized the room wasn't mapped out the way I wanted it to be. I wanted to be able to go over to the window, to lean against the cool glass and just look so... _distraught_. But Adam put a fucking table in front of it.

So I sat back down like an asshole.

John looked away, pulling off that pained artiste expression very well. "I want this to be gone. I don't want this bad air between us. I always felt it when I saw you, your self-loathing turning into bottled anger toward me─"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses." I blinked at him. "_Self-loathing_?"

"You're _obviously _channeling your guilt into completely fallacious hate toward me."

"Oh, _fallacious_, huh? Is it that _obvious_? I had _no idea_!"

Note to self: ask Jericho what fallacious means.

"MacKenzie, listen. There's honestly no reason to hate me, other than the fact that─"

"That you blew it out of proportion and essentially cost the reputations of both myself and recently present company?"

_See_? I can talk like a pretentious asshole _too_.

"Oh, like Adam had a reputation to even _salvage_."

"People were _just_ getting over it, thanks."

"Right, so Adam had to do something _else_ to get them talking."

"You goddamn hypocrite! First of all, Adam didn't do _anything_. If anyone's the victim, _he is_. I did the wrong. I was the one who stupidly fell in love while I was still with someone else. That was _my _fault, not his. And _secondly... Adam_ wasn't the one who _proposed on national television_ like a certain _Hardy brother─_"

"Vince said I could do it!"

"Vince also lets Cena touch his wiener but does that make it right?"

John glared at me. "That's just a rumor."

"Okay, _you_ win a World Title."

"Not the point, MacKenzie!"

"Point and match, _Watson_."

"I just─Watson?"

"Shut up, keep talking."

He opened his mouth, but he stopped to give me another look. He shook his head. "The _point _is... The point I'm trying to _make _is... that.... There is no point."

"_Now_ you figure it out. Wow, you _are_ smarter than a fifth grader."

He laughed slightly. "I had it. I had it a second ago! If you hadn't babbled like an idiot─"

"Shut up, asshole! Don't blame me. _I'm the victim_."

John just shook his head and sighed. "Well, this was... useless."

"As is your poetry. And life."

He stood up. "I guess I'll just get going."

"I─What?"

He nodded. "I don't... I don't have what I was going to say anymore. What's the point in sticking around?"

I liked pain. I was a glutton for it. "Well... I still hate you."

"I'm not surprised─you always were a heartless bitch."

"Don't you call me that in my house!"

He smiled. "Right. Your house. For now."

"Forever!"

"Right. Like us." He put his hands in his pockets and headed for the door.

I kinda just stood there, dumbstruck. It was the first time anyone had ever rendered me speechless.

He turned around in the archway. "Maybe we can work this out. The next time I see you."

I wasn't really hearing anything he said. I was still stuck on _like us_.

"I'll see myself out."

And then the door closed.

I heard Adam come in a moment later.

"Finally gone?"

But I just glanced at him. _Like us_. "I guess."

He frowned. "You okay?"

I could've told him no. I could've told him everything John had just said. The last thing he threw in my face before he left.

But I just closed myself off. "Yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

_If the doors of perception were cleansed every thing would appear to man as it is, infinite. For man has closed himself up, till he sees all things through narrow chinks of his cavern._

Yeah, thanks, William Blake. You basically just summed up my entire fucking life.

**A/N: Two Doors references? Oh, wow. I'm _such a pothead_. Also, the other day Kaitlyn was like WHY DOESN'T MORRISON HANG OUT WITH US? And I was all giddy cuz he's GOING TO! Except not, since he's the villain. But you know. To each his own. Review. **


	9. I'm Baaaaaaack!

**A/N: Oh, wow! I really fucking apologize. I have like, six chapters already written. Love you, sharks! People, review. Seriously.**

Adam hadn't called all day. I knew he had a signing and then a house show (life of a face) but I was starting to get a little worried when the clock struck midnight and I still hadn't heard from him. His carriage was going to turn into a pumpkin if he didn't pick up the phone and call me _soon_.

It was one-thirty (prime calling time) when the phone finally rang.

I was eating ramen and watching that porno Jay starred in. With the lesbians.

"About time you fucking called."

There was a pause. "I hope you don't think this is a booty call or anything."

I frowned. The voice was familiar. "Who is this?"

"Ted."

"_Ted_? What the fuck are you doing calling me this late?"

"Apparently interrupting something."

I glanced at the TV screen, then muted it. "Sorry. I was watching a porno with Jay in it."

"Jericho testing out the movie making waters again?"

"No, this is a... _legitimate_ movie. Jay won... Best Actor or something. In Canada."

"Weird..." He was talking to someone lowly, laughing. "Anyway, I need you to do something for me."

"I hope _you_ don't think this is a booty call—"

"As cute as you are, I'm married now. But speaking of my wife—_Sunny_, stop."

I closed my eyes. "Eugh. What... Are you _with her_ right now?"

"Uh..."

"_Ted_! Fuck this, I'm hanging up—"

"No, no, not like that! Sunny, sit _up_—"

"_No way_! I'm gone, Theo."

"No, no! Listen, I need your help."

I frowned, watching the movie with no sound. "Well, hurry, Jay's sex scene is coming up."

"I... Ugh. Okay, anyway." He cleared his throat. "Uh, remember when you said Sunny could be a wrestler?"

"Kaitlyn said that, but yeah."

"Well, say hello to the newest member of your stable."

I blinked. "_What_?"

"Yeah. I talked to Vince, and he's been trying to figure out what to do with Kaitlyn, and he said this was _perfect_. So, this is what's gonna happen—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses." I looked around for my beer, but it was nowhere to be found. "What do you _mean _she's apart of the stable?"

"Well, if you'd _shut up_ I could tell you."

"Pardon _me_."

"So, as I was saying, I was gonna introduce Sunny tomorrow on Raw, you know, as my wife, and she'd be the reason I would turn face, but then Randy started coming up with these _wild ideas_ to have Sunny fall for _him_ so that'd turn me face, but I was _not_ cool with that, so—"

"_Theo_. Work out your subconscious insecurities about Randy later. _Spit it out_."

"So Vince said Sunny could be Kaitlyn's tag partner until you returned. And when you _do_ return, you guys will be a stable that's like... I don't remember what word he used, but it was something along the lines of Legacy, where you guys rule the division and you 'recruit' worthy rookies to—"

"_Ted_! For Christ's sake, stick Randy's dick back in your mouth. I've never heard you talk so much in my _life_."

"I—HEY!"

"So, Sunny's a wrestler now?"

"Yeah. And here's the part I need you for."

Jay was freaking about bears on the TV. "Uh..."

"Smackdown's in St. Petersburg, you know."

"Yeah, so—_No, Ted_."

"_What_? I didn't even—"

"No! I'm not going to do it."

"Aw, come _on_, Mack! This is the storyline. You're gonna come back and say you found Sunny while you were... off doing whatever it is you're doing, and you're gonna bring her back and tell Kaitlyn to train her to be like you guys. And then that'll lead into the storyline of you guys teaching the younger generation what wrestling's all about, and—"

I put my head in my hands. "Ted, come _on_. I left, like _a month ago_."

"It's been longer than that!"

"No, it _hasn't_."

"_Please_, MacKenzie? I want Sunny to be with me, and there's no—"

"You're not even _on_ Smackdown!"

"I'm getting drafted. She'll be by herself for like two weeks, tops. And besides, everyone seems to like her. She'll be in good company."

"You do realize Jay has a vendetta out against her, right? He's gonna put dye in her shampoo and... eat... cookies in her bed and then get crumbs everywhere, or he'll get Jericho to smother her while she sleeps—"

"_Why_?"

"Because she stole his nickname."

"You're just making shit up so you don't have to go to Smackdown."

"No, I'm not! I'm just _saying_—"

"_MacKenzie Copeland._"

I blinked. He was _mad_. "That's not my—"

"You're gonna go to Smackdown on Tuesday, and you're gonna introduce Sunny on television, and you're just gonna have a _grand ol' time_. Got it?"

I sighed angrily. "_Fine_. But don't say I didn't warn you—just wait till your adorable girlfriend's as orange as _he is_."

"Sunny doesn't use spray tan, and she's my _wife_."

"Sorry, sorry. Your _wife_. That's a decade younger than—"

"I wouldn't _talk_ Miss-Thirteen-Year-Age-Difference."

"Yeah, but—"

"And _besides_, you and Adam got together when _you_ were eighteen, too."

"Yeah, and he was... thirty-one."

"God, you make it sound so creepy."

"Because it _is_ creepy. Learn from it, Theo."

"You better not be hanging up on—"

I pressed end, glancing over at the TV.

Jay was already a demon.

_Fuck_. I missed it.

I needed a good laugh, too.

* * *

"_MacKenzie_?"

He was about the twelve _thousandth_ person to say my name like that. Fucking Ted. I wanted to break his legs for making me do this. I'd just gotten so comfortable not communicating with the outside world when I was just _thrown back_ into all this bullshit again.

"Yeah, I'm back. Tonight only."

Nick was nodding. "Did you gain weight?"

"Uh..."

"You look fatter than usual."

"I'm on the Jericho diet. I've eaten all I could and _not _exercised. Now I'm just waiting for an STD that'll help me waste away."

He seemed scared. "Oh. Well... Yeah. Nice to see you back, even though you're fat."

"_Nick_. That was a haiku."

He nodded. "All right. Party on."

"Yeah, thanks." I started away. "And I'm not _back_!"

"You're _back_?"

"Oh, _Jesus_, do you always just _pop up_ like that—"

"What are you _doing here_?" Jericho was practically jumping up and down. "Are you returning already? WHY WASN'T I TOLD?"

"_Shut up_!" I took his arm, pulling him off to the side. "I'm not _back_. I'm just here to bring in little DiBiase."

"Who, Brett?"

"_No, _you idiot. I—_Brett_?"

"Well, who are you talking about then?"

"Sunshine!"

"Oh." And then he actually _got it_. "_Oh_! Is my little ray of sunshine actually a wrestler now?"

"That seems to be the case, yes."

"Well, good for her! I fucked my way to the top, too."

"Oh, _gross_. Go away. Where's Adam?"

"Getting ready for his match." Jericho turned as he left, smiling. "Actually, he's probably talking it over with his tag team partner right now!"

"Tag team partner?"

But Chris just winked and sashayed around the corner. (I'm not kidding.)

Sunny was already with Kaitlyn, both of them laughing obnoxiously in Catering while Jay looked on menacingly, his salad with Three Cheese Balsamic barely touched.

"I see you've met your new partner."

Kaitlyn glanced up. She was the only person who didn't act like me being there was the second fucking coming of Christ. "Fuck yeah! I _told_ you she should work with us. It's perfect."

I nodded, looking over at Jay. "Someone feeling jealous?"

"_Shut up_."

"Oh, get over it, Jay. Regal still calls you Sunshine."

And right at the moment, Regal came by looking very... _regal_, and nodded at our table. "How's it going, Sunshine?"

Jay opened his mouth.

"Peachy keen, jelly bean!"

I swear to God Jay could've snapped his fork in half.

I laughed. "A Grease quote? Sunny, you're perfect!"

"I _know_, right? She fits in so well, and she hasn't even _started_." Kaitlyn waved her hand. "It's a nice change. Since you _left me_."

"But if I hadn't, we wouldn't have this lovely girl in our life now. And I didn't _leave you_."

"Blah, blah, blah. Jay, eat your salad."

"Why don't you just let _Sunny eat it_?" He smacked it off the table, lettuce and dressing going everywhere. "I have... I have to go put on my spray tan."

Sunny grinned. "You've got enough, Sunshine."

"Don't _you_ call me _Sunshine_." Jay looked her up and down (I think he was going for _agitated_) (he really deserved that Best Actor award). "_Sunshine_."

And with that he walked out of the room, head held high.

Just as the door was swinging behind him though, someone caught it. Someone with blond hair.

I smiled when he turned and spotted me.

God. Some days, I could just_ look at him_ and fall in love all over again.

Another person came in yelling behind him, apparently at him, but he was too dazed to return the malice, that goofy smile on his face.

But I glanced over at the person, and all my love for Adam immediately turned to hate.

"Uh oh, I smell _trouble_..."

"Then it must be me!" Jericho just _came out of nowhere again_, hands held up like a diva. He cocked his hip. "Ladies, you know you want a piece of the sexiest man in the world."

"We do, but unfortunately, Randy's on Raw."

I would've laughed with them, but everything around me seemed to slow down. Adam had finally turned and yelled at... _that asshole_, and then he was coming over to me, all smiles.

But... _that asshole_ followed him.

And then he saw me.

I looked up at Adam's sparkling eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, but I'd never heard him sound so happy.

I glanced at John, who was just _staring at me_. "I..."

Adam was playing with my hair. "God, you look so pretty."

"I..."

John stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

And even though Adam was... well, petting me like a retard (to put it lightly) I still couldn't shake all that rage and anger that was pumping through my veins.

But I just glared at John. "_I'm back_."

**A/N: Well, not really. I just needed an ender. Review.**


	10. Cataclysm

**A/N: Heyyy. So, um, the last time I updated this, Edge was on Smackdown and a face. So, that's why this plays out the way it does. I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not, DEAL WITH IT. Just kidding. I'm really not.**

Okay, so I wasn't _really_ back. I just needed something to say, something that would really punch him in the metaphorical stomach (or would it be a metaphorical punch?). Anyway, it didn't work, because all he really did was stare at me until someone yelled for them to get to gorilla.

I had to cut a promo with Sunny and Kaitlyn, so I dragged Adam with me to that even though he was going to get yelled at for not staying with John.

I really fucking loved all the boos I got when I came into frame.

Kaitlyn was talking to Jay, who actually acted, you know, intelligent and poignant on screen. He was just retarded in real life. She turned and played it off so well, the genuine surprise, and almost resentment for me leaving her so abruptly.

And then I tugged Sunny in, and no one knew what to expect, who this girl was, how she would play a roll.

And I really fucking loved all the boos she got once she opened her mouth.

She took her role like a fucking champ, especially for someone who had just gotten thrown into this big cataclysmic mess the way she had.

And when the cameras turned off, it was all back to normal.

Except there was John, looking furious.

"We have to _go_!"

"All right, all right, hold your horses." Adam started after him, but he paused, turning to me. "Wanna manage me?"

I looked at him. "Can I just… _jump _into this?"

"I don't see why not. You always walked down with me before."

"But I'm not _working_ tonight."

"Call it whatever you want, you are."

"Yeah, but I'm not getting _paid_."

He just blinked at me.

I sighed. "All right. Will you pay me later?"

"Of _course_, darling."

I grimaced, taking his forearm as we walked down the hall. "Don't call me darling, you sound like Jericho."

* * *

I'm not gonna lie—I really did miss the rush. I miss going through those curtains and seeing the thousands of people that _paid to see us_. But they weren't really there, they were always like paintings to me. Just rows and rows of nameless faces, flashes going off and off and _off_, and then the rumble of cheers (or in my case, _boos_) (since Adam was the _face_) (_Ew_) that started at your feet and made its way up your body to your already pounding head.

God, how I missed it.

So after we did our usual touching each other inappropriately but not as bad as before because Vinnie Mac decided to go PG, I went and sat next to Todd while Jericho came out with Drew.

And then, like any other good match, it started off with Jericho falling through the ropes because he was too high to determine how far he had to lift his feet.

"So, MacKenzie. Why the sudden return?"

I just looked at Matt Striker. "I didn't _return_, Matt Striker. I came back _tonight_ because the Women's Division is suffering. There's only so much Kaitlyn can handle. That's why I brought Sunny in. I know she'll help Kaitlyn keep these pathetic excuses for wrestlers in check until I return. And when I do... we're going to _rule this company_."

Matt blinked. "Uh... What do you think about tonight's tag team?"

I sniffed and watched the match unfold with him. Adam was still in the ring, and had been since it started. He was supposed to have tagged John in at least twice already. "I think it's ridiculous. John Morrison should not be breathing the same _air_ as Edge. He's nothing but a weakness to the team. There's no one who matches Edge's strength, his drive, his need and _desire_ to be on top."

"Really." Matt nodded slightly. "I always kinda thought John was the new Edge—"

"Are you _serious_, Matt Striker? No, no, no, no. Wrong. _Wrong_. There will never _be_ another Edge. Edge doesn't _need_ a protégé. When he retires, _no one_ will be able to carry on his legacy. There are some things in life you just never _mess with_, Matt Striker, and Edge's accolades are one of them."

Can you tell my boyfriend is, like, totally Edge?

"But you're completely unbiased, right?"

"Of _course_."

Matt looked away again, at the ring. John was supposed to be in there—the match was almost over—but Adam was still tearing apart Drew. "Seems to be some tension between Morrison and Edge tonight."

"Edge is just mad because he's partnered with someone so… _inferior_."

"And he told you this?"

"Of course. We tell each other _everything_."

Matt tapped his hands against the desk. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you dated _both_—"

The slap echoed throughout the entire arena, and cut Matt Striker short.

We both turned toward the ring just as John swung through the ropes, leaving Adam dumbfounded and slacked against the corner turnbuckle.

I stood up. "That… _parasite_."

"Who, Jericho?"

"Not _Jericho_, I meant—"

And there was Adam, delivering an even more painful sounding palm to John's shoulder when he got bounced back over to him.

I smiled.

But then John grabbed Adam's forearm and swung him around.

The crowd was going wild, thinking this was all an act, a partnership turned sour. They couldn't even _feel_ the tension I could feel, the kind deep in my stomach that could only be _worse_ for Adam.

_Don't do it... Don't do it..._

Adam pushed John, hard, in the chest.

I cringed.

You could see Adam, his face, but I couldn't really tell if anyone else could read it like I could. He was half-frowning, half-smirking, and I could see it in his eyes, he was mocking John. _Come on_, _hit me, do it, you know you want to_.

And John, for all that I say about him, didn't do anything.

Until Adam pushed him again.

Then it was like an instinct. John pushed back harder, then Adam pushed him into the ropes, then John had his arm around Adam's neck, while Adam tried to punch him in the stomach.

And then they were on the floor, just tearing into each other.

I threw my headset off just as Matt said, "_Déjà vu_, anyone?" So I might've thrown it at his _face_ for that comment, and headed to the ring.

I pulled myself up by the bottom rope, shimmying to where Adam and John were currently brawling. "Stop it! Stop it _right now_!"

All that did was push Adam harder.

I looked at Chris. "_Do something_!"

But he just smiled, holding onto the string so his stoned ass wouldn't fall off the fucking ledge. Drew was just watching, almost confused.

I rolled my eyes and started to get into the ring.

If you wanted something done around here, you always have to fucking _do it yourself_.

"Hey. _Hey_!" I grabbed Adam's shoulders, but he was so sweaty (being so fat and old) that I couldn't get a grip. So I finally just wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged. "_Cut it out_!"

"_Ow_, MacKenzie!"

John took this distraction as an opportunity to punch Adam in the face. But since Adam had turned to me to yell, John missed and _socked me right in the fucking eye_.

I fucking forgot how _strong he was_.

Adam's eyes just about turned red. "_You just punched my fucking girlfriend_!"

"I didn't _mean to_—"

Adam had him by the throat, shaking him. "I'll kill you, I _swear to God_!"

I was against the turnbuckle now, holding my eye that I _couldn't_ see out of, and turned to see Jericho finally step up to the plate.

He told Drew to go in there and break it up.

You can always count on Chris.

So Drew did what he was told, and pulled Adam off John.

While Drew helped John up and out of the ring, Adam stayed with me in the corner, just absolutely fuming. The crowd was tittering, not loud anymore, not into this whole thing. They were just sitting there, waiting to see if this was a work.

And I hate to say this, but Striker was right.

I'm sure any of the older fans in the crowd turned to their neighbor and said, "I remember when this happened with Hardy..."

And I'm sure any of the younger fans said, "You mean Jeff?"

What a disgrace.

But anyhow, I touched Adam's chest, trying to stop his pacing. "Babe, please."

He finally looked at me, anger slowly melting away to concern. He touched my face lightly, just above my cheekbone. "Your fucking eye..."

"This should be the least of your worries."

"_Why_?"

"Because you need to worry about _losing your fucking job._"

* * *

"I've got good news and I've got bad news." Jericho closed the door behind him. "The good news is, you're not fired. The bad news is, your girlfriend's ugly now."

I glared at him with my one eye. "My shiner will go away. You'll always be ugly."

Jericho flapped his hand at me.

Adam grunted and spat another wad of blood into the sink next to him. "I can't believe he punched me in the fucking mouth."

"I can't believe he punched me in the fucking _eye_."

He glanced over at me, then, frowning. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, it kinda is. If I hadn't—" He hissed when the trainer cleaned up the cut near his temple, and bared his teeth slightly. "If I hadn't moved…"

"He still would've hit me." I smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it. This isn't my first black eye and I guarantee it won't be the last."

Jericho threw his hands up. "Especially if we're going out tonight!"

I looked at him briefly, before I pulled at his trunks and dropped my melting ice pack into them. While he was (not) trying to get it out, I turned back to Adam and just watched him get cleaned up. For someone who took so much physical abuse, he was always a huge pussy about needles, stitches and disinfecting cuts.

I moved a little closer and held his hand.

He tried to smile, but the trainer swiped another antiseptic swab against the cut on his neck. "Ah, _fuck_."

"It's almost over, babe, just get through it."

Adam glared at the wall across from us. "John's such a fucking asshole."

Jericho doing the hula because of that ice pack in his pants distracted me slightly. "Why?"

"_Why_?"

I turned back to him. "Well... Babe, I mean… you wouldn't tag him in."

"_What_?"

"I'm not saying John was right in fucking attacking you like that, but… you weren't being very professional."

He just looked at me, mouth in a sneer. "Who's fucking side are you on?"

"_Yours_, babe. Always yours."

"Then fucking act like it." He stood up and dropped my hand.

"_Babe_—"

"Go check on John. I'm sure someone as _professional_ as you can do that without your _feelings_ getting in the way."

"_Adam_!"

He rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room.

I glanced at Jericho (his hands were in his pants now). "Did it seem like I was defending John?"

Jericho grunted, twitching slightly as he, er… _adjusted_. "Seams are for tailors—you were defending him."

I grimaced. "God, you really _are_ gay, aren't you?"

"Of course he is!" Kaitlyn pushed open the door all the way, pulling Sunny into the room with her. "All right, so where to?"

I stood up. "Home."

Kaitlyn blocked my way. "Uh uh. No way, Jose. We _always_ go out after a taping."

"But I'm _tired_, and Jericho's fondling himself over there—"

"No, I'm _not_." He lifted the ice pack. "I was just retrieving this. My penis just happened to get in the way—"

I lifted my hand to him, turning back to Kaitlyn. "Adam's mad at me and Jericho's into dudes, so I'm just gonna go home if that's all right with you guys."

"_No_. We have to take Sunny out for kicking so much fucking ass tonight."

"Can't we just buy a 40 and sit in the car?"

"_MacKenzie_!"

"All right, all right." I scrubbed at my face. "We'll go out. Where's Jay?"

"Last time I saw him, he was putting dye in Sunny's shampoo."

I glanced at her. "Tell Theodore that I _told_ him this would happen."

Sunny shrugged. "That's okay, I'll just switch with his shampoo."

I smiled slightly, rubbing at my head. "Well, if I'm gonna go out and party like I'm _your _age, can we get going? Grandma's usually in bed by this time."

"You're not a grandma. You're a hot young thing going out with two other hot young things and a fat gay forty year old. Oh, and your hot Canadian lumberjack."

"Hey!" Chris put his hands on his hips. "I'm not forty _yet_."

Sunny looked at him. "What's that bulge in your pants?"

I looked, too. "You put it _back_?"

"It was warm. It feels nice."

I shook my head. "I'm too old for this."

"Nonsense!" Kaitlyn put her arms around our shoulders. "Let the night _begin_!"

**A/N: I really couldn't figure out any other way to end it. So this is a nice segway for the next chapter that I **_**also**_** wrote about six months ago. Review. (I mean it. GODDAMN IT.)**


	11. MillyWaukKay

**A/N: Like I say every time, I have like six chapters of this written. Do I find the time to update? Of course not. I apologize.**

It was just like Jericho to pick the _seediest _fucking bar in town. St. Petersburg didn't exactly have a reputation for being _classy_ (although everything in Florida could be considered retirement country) (Adam's _really_ fucking old) but I mean, fuck, Chris just had a _gift_ for choosing a place that didn't believe in lighting _or _second hand smoke. _I_ could barely breathe in there, and _I_ smoke a pack a day.

But there we were, just like old times, the four of us, with a new friend that actually _fit in_ with... our species. Sunny had adjusted so fucking well, I couldn't even believe it. And not only that, but she just made everything so much... brighter (har, har!)

Which would've been nice. Since I might've been touching Jay's hand for all I knew. Though it didn't feel that hairy...

"Adam?"

He was still mad at me. I could tell, even in the dark.

"Listen, I know you're still pissed, but at least tell me I'm not holding Jay's hand right now."

No answer, but the hand moved away.

Must've been his.

"Kaitlyn, where are you?" Jay's nose touched my ear. "Is that you?"

"_Uh, _no!"

"Oh! Sorry." His hand was on my leg. "Kait?"

"_Jay_. Try _turning around_. I will _not_ be Kaitlyn, no matter which body part you touch."

"I can't _see_ anything."

"Well, fucking blame Jericho." I could've had someone else's drink for all I knew, or cared.

A warm, large hand touched my neck.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, _Jay_—"

"Who's Jay?"

I stiffened. "I know that voice."

"RANDY!"

And then Kaitlyn was in my lap, and then she wasn't, and then Jay was there, struggling to go after her.

I glanced up at him (I think). "What the fuck are you doing here? Jay, _get off_."

"That's what—"

"Just _move_!"

Jay shifted, sliding down next to me. His side hit mine and my leg went numb for a second.

Randy pushed me over, taking my seat so I was smashed between his monster thigh and Jay's sharp fucking hip bone. "I drove down from Tallahassee."

Sunny perked up. "Is Ted with you?"

"He's out in the car. Doing... something."

"Something Jericho would do or something special for me?"

Kaitlyn was right next to me. She must've been sitting on Randy's lap. "I really fucking love this girl."

"I do, too." Now I had someone else's drink. It definitely wasn't a Molson. It smelled like pomegranate and fucking low grade Vodka. "Where's Jericho? I think I took his drink."

"Where the _fuck_ is Adam?"

It was silent for a moment (as silent as a bar can be).

"I'm here."

Kaitlyn shifted, hitting my arm. "Why the fuck aren't you talking? _No wait,_ better question is, why the fuck aren't you two banging?"

And then it was just awkward.

Randy cleared his throat. "Babe, come have a cigarette with me."

Jay jerked, turning his head so fast that his nose banged into my ear. "Don't call my girlfriend babe—"

"Not Kaitlyn, you dumbass. I was talking to Mack. 'Course, Kaitlyn's invited too, since she's attached to my lap—"

Jay leaned against me _hard_. "Kaitlyn, you get off his lap right now!"

"Better rephrase that, Jason."

I could _hear_ his face get red. "Kaitlyn, I'm not joking. If you sit on anyone's lap, it's mine!"

Kaitlyn sighed. "All right. Just don't get any spray tan on me."

There was some shifting, and Kaitlyn was sitting on me again, then it was just her legs. But Randy was pulling me by the arm anyway, and finally, _finally_, we were outside.

"It's brighter out here than it is in _there_." I covered my eyes for a second, blinking. I wish I'd brought my jacket. "And it's colder, too."

"I thought Florida was supposed to be hot." He was talking around the cigarette in his mouth, searching his pockets for a lighter. "So far, I'm fucking disappointed."

"It's usually nicer than this." I rubbed my arms, glancing up at him. "Give me a cigarette, asshole."

"You have your own."

"So? I'm a _lady_."

He snorted, face yellow from the zippo. He held the flame out to me. "I'm not waiting much longer, hurry up."

I rolled my eyes and patted my jeans for my cigarettes.

"Oh, for Christ's sake." Randy took one drag of his before he put it in my mouth.

I grimaced at the spit on it, but inhaled anyway, burning away the flavors on my tongue. "You fuckin' slobbered all over this."

"So, we made out, big deal. Not like it hasn't happened—"

"Hey! Don't talk about that here, a fan will overhear you and say that I'm cheating on Adam."

"Well, wouldn't that be ironic?" He grinned like a fucking dick as he put his cigarette between his teeth, winking at me. "How was his match?"

I didn't need to tell him. He knew, he was just being a jerk-off. "Oh, just _peachy_. By the way, thanks for saving me in there."

"I can read people well," he said distractedly, looking out at the street. "It was awkward for _me_ to be sitting at that table, so I figured you were in just as much pain as I was."

"Maybe more." I shivered slightly. "God, he's a fucking asshole."

"Who is?"

I glared up at his nonchalant face, his casual stance. But he never stopped being a model, the fucking prat, standing in the light coming from the street lamp, hand in one pocket, gazing out so pensively with his cigarette near his mouth.

"Who do you _think_?" I snarled.

"John?"

"_No_—Well, him, too, but—"

"Adam?"

"_Yes_."

"Wow." He flicked some ash away. "What'd you fight about?"

"John."

Randy flitted his hand slightly. "Figures."

"Shut up."

There was the other model coming toward us now, the epitome of good ol' southern living. Ted grimaced at the smoke surrounding our heads, but he stopped to give me a hug anyway, and to awkwardly acknowledge Randy.

Sometimes, they really _did _act like they were fucking.

But Ted, the adorable Southern boy, had a little bear for Sunny in his hand. "Sunny inside?"

"Yeah." I raised my eyebrows at the toy. "Could his name be Teddy?"

His cheeks went slightly pink (like that was any different from the norm). "Sunny can name it whatever she wants."

"Whipped," Randy yawned.

"I am _not_!"

I laughed. "You sound so fucking southern when you get defensive."

"You're a lady, don't talk like a sailor."

"Amen, dude."

Ted just rolled his eyes. "I'll see you guys inside."

"_Maybe_." Randy looked at him over his shoulder. "Try to use your skills and make Adam get over his little snit he has against Mack."

I nodded. "He's being a little bitch."

Ted glared at me. "Don't swear! But sure, I will."

"Take them demons out, Theodore! Amen, amen, I say to you!"

Randy turned his head toward me, smiling. "You're such a dick to _everyone_."

"It's part of my charm, obviously."

"_Randy_?"

Randy lifted his gaze over my shoulder, and he broke out into an even bigger grin. "Hey, man. How's it going?"

I tried to give Randy "the eyes" (you know, the ones that say WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?) but he just walked past me, bumping my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"I drove down to see everyone." Randy snagged my wrist from behind, whirling me around. He put his arm around my shoulders. "I love hanging out with this one."

John was just... God, I can't even fucking describe him. His eyes were always so much more intense than his facial expression was. And even though he was smiling softly, his eyes were fucking dark as hell. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. But she makes me hang out with Chris, and that's just uncomfortable."

"Because of that one time—?"

"Let's not talk about that."

I glanced up at Randy. Or tried to, since his big fucking arm practically had me buried against his leather jacket. "What time?"

"Don't worry about it."

I looked to John without meaning to, and he was just watching me. Not with love or hate or anything just... carefully. I went back to Randy quickly. "Did you and Chris kiss?"

"_What_?"

And John started laughing.

"_No_! There was just this one time Chris came into work really stoned and tried to... touch... my thighs."

I bit my lip, pushing my face into his side. I could smell his cologne even through his coat.

John was laughing even harder.

And for all you little school girls out there, that think John Morrison is like, a total babe, he has a dork laugh. No joke. Hope that didn't crush any of your dreams.

So I ended up glaring at him. "Nice shiner."

He slowly stopped laughing. "You, too."

I touched my eye. "The swelling's going down."

"Shiner?" Randy turned my face up, nearly singing me with his cigarette. He frowned. "How'd that happen? I thought John and Adam got into a fight."

"I tried to stop it." I motioned to John. "Mojo Risin over there fucking popped my face in."

"I didn't _mean_ to," he said on a sigh, like he always did whenever he talked to me. Like he was tired of arguing. Like he didn't want to waste his _breath_.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

And then we were silent for a moment, just everyone staring at inconspicuous objects so we didn't have to make eye contact.

"I was just heading inside," John started slowly. "You wanna come?"

I grimaced slightly. He better not have been talking to me.

"Yeah, sure." Randy looked down at me, flicking his end into the street. "Ready?"

"_MacKenzie_."

I glanced over my shoulder and Randy's arm, and there he was, my knight in shining leather.

He didn't look mad anymore. He looked... hot.

"What?"

Adam glared at Randy and completely ignored John. "We're going back home."

"For _what_?"

"_To meet Alice Cooper_." He grabbed my elbow, jerking me out of Randy's safe haven. "Let's go."

He was tugging me into the street, and I was going to yell to Randy, but he was already following John inside.

Traitor.

"Kaitlyn and Ted got me so fucking worked up," Adam hissed.

"What are you _talking_—"

He kissed me hard, on the mouth. "I'm still fucking mad."

"_Why_—"

He kissed me again, longer this time, right there in the street. "But not at you. Just... _at everything_."

I grinned stupidly. "Oh, _man_, meeting Alice Cooper is gonna be fuckin' _amazing_ tonight."

**A/N: Well... so much for angsty endings! Review.**


End file.
